Never AloneChapter 3
by martinichick32
Summary: Sam meets Harrison in a hotel and has a great time. Brooke finally comes home and everyone celebrates.


Never Alone-Chapter 3

Sorry if there are any spelling errors

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock. She'd just woken up from a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately this dream had been reality. Her dream had been a replay of the night Brooke had gotten hit. Sam's eyes were filled with tears. She wiped them as she got out of bed.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jane, (Sam's mother) was making coffee. She had a big smile on her face. "Hey Sam, you won't believe what happened. The hospital called. Brooke is recovering fast and she should be fully recovered by next week!" Sam felt a burst of energy go through her. "That's great!" she said. Mike (Brooke's dad) walked through the door. "Hey Sam, have you heard the great news?" he asked cheerfully. Sam nodded. "So…" Jane started. "What are you up to today?" she asked Sam. "I'm going to Harrison's." Sam lied. She was actually meeting him in a hotel.

Sam walked into the hotel. There was golden brown tile, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a handsome, black man standing behind the desk. He wore a red and black uniform. As Sam edged closer and closer, she realized that she knew this man. It was George Austin, a high school quarterback and Sam's ex-boyfriend, the one who'd caught Sam and Harrison kissing in the nurse's office. She pasted on a smile and approached him. "Hi George!" George looked up and sighed. "You're here to see Harrison aren't you?" he scowled. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Summer job! Harrison is in room 204 on the second floor." George informed her.

Sam pressed the arrow pointing up on the elevator. In the corner of her eye, she saw George glaring at her, how long was he going to hold that grudge? Finally the elevator reached the bottom. The doors opened. And there was no one inside. Sam stepped inside. She pressed the button with the big fat 2 on it. The elevator doors shut. It started to ascend. Seconds felt like minutes, this elevator seemed to take forever. Finally after what seemed like half an hour, the elevator stopped at her floor. She walked down the hall looking at the gold numbers on the doors and she went by. 200…201…202…203…204! This was it. She knocked on the door. Seconds later, Harrison opened the door. His face made her feel tingly inside. He jerked his head as to say "Come in!" She walked inside. Inside were two queen beds, a TV and a table with tow chairs. Harrison led her into the bathroom. There were lit candles all over the place. The tub was already filled, and a box of condoms was on the toilet. "Like it?" he asked. Sam nodded. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. His lips were soft and luscious. His breath was cool and minty. He started to un-button her shirt. One bye one… She removed his shirt, and his pants. They kissed harder, and faster. He pulled off her skirt and then her socks, he did his as well. He un-hooked her bra, and let it fall to the floor. After completely stripping themselves, they hopped into the tub.

When Sam went home, she was feeling better. Sleeping with Harrison had wiped her out. It was too bad he'd lost his virginity to Brooke. Hopefully Harrison would propose to her by the end of next year. Maybe he would at homecoming…She wouldn't dare tell Brooke about this thought, it'd make her feel even worse.

Sam bit into an apple and chewed loudly. Being with Harrison really made here hungry. She looked in the fridge for something else to eat. Jane came down the stairs. "How was Harrison's?" she asked. "Pretty good, we watched a movie and played on the computer." She lied. "Sounds fun!" Jane said.

Sam couldn't wait for Brooke to come home. Jane had left about fifteen minutes ago. Balloons filled the kitchen, there was also a big banner that read **_Welcome home Brooke_**. There was cake, pizza, chips, and pop. All of Brooke's friends were there. Carmen, Lily, George, Josh, Harrison, Mary Cherry, Sugar-Daddy, and Sam all had gifts for her. The lights were turned off. A car pulled into the driveway. Jane and Brooke walked in the doorway. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Brooke looked surprised, tears streamed down her face as she hugged everyone in the room. Brooke just needed to refrain from any hardcore physical activity like sports for another week. Brooke sliced the cake and handed pieces out. During the night Sam felt great to have her sister back. She still didn't want to tell Brooke about her and Harrison.


End file.
